


Bruk

by Haszyszymora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: Ostatnio strasznie mnie frapuje kwestia tego, kim są nation tany. A poza tym ogłaszam wszem i wobec, że dokonałam zżynki. Kawałek o wrzosie, głogu i jarzębinie został skradziony z "Szałwii" Arianrod (kto nie zna, niech idzie czytać, bo warto), podobnie moje myślenie o Anglii.A więc poniższe dedykujemy Arianrod





	Bruk

Kanada często odnosi wrażenie, że jest go dwóch, być może dlatego, że myśli – także o sobie – w dwóch językach. Matthew. Matthieu. Po angielsku nie oczekuje od świata niczego dobrego i stara się tym po francusku nie przejmować. Grywa w hokeja i czytuje Balzaca. Pachnie krochmalem i marsylskim lawendowym mydłem. Matthew jest zdecydowany przeżyć zimę, ale to Matthieu grzeje się przy ogniu.  
I obaj okropnie czują się w Paryżu. Niezależnie od tego, w jakim języku myśleć, Paryż jest – w ogóle Francja – Europa – to jest tak, jakby umysł cierpiał na chorobę morską. Wszystko się chwieje, nic nie stoi na miejscu, nawet północ i południe. Foreign land. Étranger. Obca ziemia, myśli Kanada, wędrując uliczkami, po raz drugi, bo przed chwilą skręcił źle, w ślepy zaułek, i musiał zawrócić (naprawdę głupio zrobił, że nie pozwolił Francji przysłać powozu).  
Może dlatego Ameryka tak nienawidził ciągania go na wyspy. Fred opowiada na prawo i lewo, że ogłosił niepodległość, bo nie mógł wytrzymać choroby morskiej, a Kanada czasami jeszcze się z tego śmieje, ale… Jestem ziemią, myśli Matthew, a ziemia nie powinna dryfować. Gdzie, u licha, jest ten Saint-Germain 14?  
Kanada pyta o drogę kwiaciarkę, milutką blondynkę o piegowatym nosku; jakie to dziwne, patrzeć na kogoś i nie znać jego imienia. Dziewczyna wskazuje drogę czerwonym goździkiem.  
– Może go pan zachować – mówi z uśmiechem, a Matthieu odwzajemnia uśmiech i wsuwa kwiatek do butonierki. Czuje się nieco lepiej. Także dlatego, że, jak się okazało, szedł we właściwym kierunku.

*

– Oczywiście, zgubiłeś się – kiwa głową Francja, wyrwawszy mu już z rąk torbę, wyściskawszy, wykonawszy setkę innych serdeczno-kurtuazyjnych gestów.  
– Cóż – Kanada wzrusza ramionami. – Jestem tu obcy.  
– Nonsens! – Francis przeskakuje sprzeczność w rozumowaniu z równą lekkością, co schody na piętro. – Jesteś u siebie. Do licha, co za rumieniec! Jakbyś wracał z gimnastyki w Lasku Bulońskim. Paryskie powietrze ci służy.  
Kanada zerka w lustrzaną ścianę – w ogóle dom Francji składa się głównie ze szkła, szyby i tafle od podłogi po sufit – i parska śmiechem. Bo rzeczywiście, ma zaczerwienione policzki, ale też włosy w nieładzie, kurz na butach i w ogóle wszelkie pozory zagonionego włóczęgi. Zwłaszcza w zestawieniu z gospodarzem, jak zwykle pełnym blasku, od wyglansowanych butów po perłową szpilkę w jedwabnym krawacie, od wypolerowanych paznokci po wyszczotkowane złote włosy. W ogóle Francja bardzo przypomina swoją willę. Albo wieczorny Paryż. Mnóstwo światełek.  
Matthew rozgląda się po pokojach – dużo złota, bieli, jedwabiu i falistych linii – i ma wrażenie, że nawet gdyby ten dom stał w Ottawie, bałby się w nim czegokolwiek dotykać.  
– Rumiany czy nie – stwierdza – w Prowansji pewnie wydawałbym się bardziej na miejscu. Bliżej ziemi.  
Francja śmieje się w odpowiedzi. Perliście.  
– Pewnie powiesz mi teraz, że jesteś prowincjuszem?  
– Dżentelmenem ze wsi. Do usług.  
– Okropność – Francja otwiera przed nim drzwi do pokoju gościnnego. – Jakbym słyszał bajania Anglii, ten najchętniej sprowadziłby nas wszystkich do roli glinianych bałwanów. Cóż, odpocznij. Pewnie jesteś głodny? Doskonale, napijemy się kawy, a potem pójdziemy na obiad.

*

Paryż wcale nie wygląda, jakby był dopiero co oblegany. Prawdę mówiąc, w tej chwili nie wygląda nawet jak Paryż, przypomina raczej własny szkic, z tymi drewnianymi rusztowaniami i ulicami odartymi z bruku.  
– Już prawie rozprawiliśmy się z murami – opowiada Francja, wskazując laską. – A tam, widzisz? Piękny bulwar. Dwa lata temu zobaczyłbyś w tym miejscu dwie zatęchłe bramy i zaułek między nimi. Tak, tak – dodaje i stuka laską o cholewę buta. – To już zupełnie inne miasto.  
– Nie jest ci żal? – pyta Matthieu.  
– Mój Boże, czego?  
– Nie wiem, uliczek? Murów? Zawsze mówiłeś, że jesteś przywiązany do Paryża.  
Poza tym, dodaje w duchu Matthew, właśnie wyburzasz połowę stolicy. Przecież to jak otworzyć sobie pierś i wykroić kawałek serca. Podobno. Kanada nie zamierza tego sprawdzać, a zresztą i tak bywa w Ottawie na tyle rzadko, że…  
Francja patrzy na niego z wesołym politowaniem.  
– Mówiłem, owszem – potakuje. – Nie pamiętam tylko, żebym deklarował przywiązanie do cegieł i desek.  
– Ale dobrze się czujesz?  
– Wybornie.  
Kanada wzrusza ramionami. Nie rozumie Europy, po prostu, tych starych miast, ich palenia i odbudowywania. Stolica to serce, tak go nauczono, ale ciężko o tym pamiętać, kiedy w Ottawie bywa się tylko czasami, od święta. Ottawa jest jak paradny salon. To piękne miasto, ale Kanada sypia, jada i pracuje gdzie indziej. Tam, gdzie wieczorem można posłuchać szumu drzew.

*

Paryż może zostać wyburzony i odbudowany do góry nogami, ale jedna rzecz pozostaje niezmienna: wciąż się tam doskonale jada i jeszcze lepiej pija. Przy kolejnym kieliszku wina – białego, wytrawnego, lekko musującego i przede wszystkim alzackiego – Kanada dochodzi do wniosku, że na miejscu Francji chyba umarłby z żalu po takich winnicach.  
Zresztą, po winnicach. Sama koncepcja utraty ziemi, jakiejkolwiek, brzmi upiornie. I te granice na każdym kroku. Tam w domu, za oceanem, jest ich tylko dwóch, Kanada i Ameryka – no dobrze, jest też kilku dzikich – i tyle lat do siebie biegali, że sami już nie wiedzą, gdzie się kończy dom jednego, a zaczyna drugiego. Jak ogrodzić prerię, policzyć sosny w lesie, podzielić strumień na połowy? I jak można stracić coś, co jest głównie wiatrem, słońcem i szumem? To jakby ukradziono ci oddech.  
– Jak wy możecie to znieść? – pyta Kanada po jeszcze jednym kieliszku. – Gubienie się, tracenie ziemi…  
Francja śmieje się jeszcze perliściej niż zwykle  
– Och, Alzacja nigdy nie przestała do mnie należeć. Wiesz, jak zaczęła się nasza ostatnia wojenka, moja i Prus? Spotkaliśmy się tam i założyliśmy, który z nas rozpozna więcej ludzi na drodze.  
– I co?  
– Kiedy zaczęliśmy remisować, Prusy dał mi w pysk. Jeśli zaś chodzi o gubienie się w cudzym domu – podejmuje, kiedy obaj już się wyśmieją – to chyba stan typowy dla większości ludzi, nie uważasz?  
– Więc nie powinniśmy się od tego migać – uzupełnia Matthew. – Anglia kiedyś powiedział mi to samo.  
– A niech mnie – dziwi się teatralnie Francja. – Zdarzyło mu się powiedzieć coś do rzeczy!  
– Ale jednak… mimo wszystko… jak wy dajecie sobie radę, gdy macie obce domy na każdym kroku? Przecież to jak żyć na wiecznym rauszu.  
Francis mruga i unosi kieliszek.  
– Moim zdaniem – oznajmia życzliwie – to brzmi jak całkiem udane życie. Twoje zdrowie, braciszku!  
– A zresztą – dodaje po chwili, tym razem nieco melancholijnie. – Po coś przecież prowadzimy wojny, czyż nie? Moim zdaniem podbój to całkiem niezłe lekarstwo na uczucie zagubienia. Zaraz po miłości i ex aequo z dobrym winem.  
– Powinienem się obawiać? – żartuje Kanada.  
Odpowiada mu wzruszenie ramion.  
– W twoich miastach się nie gubię, Matthieu.  
– Ale już na prerii…  
– Dobry Boże, znowu ta wieś! I pomyśleć, że Ameryka nazywa cię mieszczuchem.  
No, może i jest w tym trochę prawdy. Może i Matthieu nie czuje się dobrze, kiedy zbyt długo oddycha miejskim powietrzem, ale nie potrafi też tak jak Fred spędzać całych tygodni w siodle, pod gołym niebem. Właściwie Kanada – zarówno Matthieu, jak Matthew – chyba nigdzie nie jest całkiem na miejscu. Oprócz swojej leśnej chatki. No i co w tym złego, buntuje się w duchu. Ma nad głową dach, który sam zbudował, tak? Stawianie domu wymaga więcej pracy niż rozbicie obozu. A sam dom jest ciepły, wygodny i zaciszny, i ustępuje apartamentom Saint-Germain tylko w ilości szkła. Tak właśnie.  
Kanada wzrusza ramionami.  
– Ameryka nazwie mieszczuchem każdego, kto potrafi wysiedzieć na miejscu dłużej niż trzy dni.  
– Dalej ugania po pustkowiach za złotem i dzikusami?  
– Jeszcze jak.  
– Angielskie wychowanie – Francja cmoka z niesmakiem. – Jedna czwarta dzikości, trzy czwarte pustelnictwa. Matthieu, mój drogi, ale ty chyba nie dajesz wiary tym bredniom?  
– Proszę? – dziwi się Kanada.  
– Nie wierzysz chyba, że obejdziesz się bez miast?  
– Nawet Fred wie, że są użyteczne.  
– Nie chodzi mi o zwykły użytek.  
– Ach, tak – Matthew ma dziwne wrażenie, że już raz odbył tę rozmowę. – No więc… cóż, chyba ustaliliśmy, że jestem bliżej ziemi? Nie umiem być mieszczaninem w paryskim stylu. Dobrze mi na wsi.  
Francja wzdycha, wznosi oczy do nieba, opada bezsilnie na krzesło i w ogóle cały jest teraz wcieleniem rezygnacji.  
– Przysięgam, zabiję tego Brytola – stwierdza. – Prywatnie może sobie uważać, co mu się żywnie podoba, ale za ogłupianie młodzieży powinien dostać baty. Jesteśmy ludźmi, Matthieu. Nie wrzosem, nie głogiem i nie jarzębiną.  
Kanada zżyma się lekko. No, może bardziej niż lekko i może to dziecinne, gniewać się, że Anglia nie mówił o tym tylko jemu jednemu. Jesteśmy duchami ziemi, powiedział kiedyś. Jesteśmy ziemią, ty i ja. Nie zniknę, dopóki jarzębina będzie miała czerwone owoce, głóg cierpki smak, a wrzosy będą kwitły na wrzosowiskach. Nie znikniesz, dopóki sosny będą miały zielone igły, klony słodką żywicę, a pstrągi będą płynąć jesienią w górę potoku.  
Kanada nie może spać, kiedy nie słyszy szumu sosen nad głową i potoku w oddali. I nie widzi w tym niczego śmiesznego.  
– Jak uważasz – odpowiada cierpko.  
– Ach, Boże, i dlaczego się na mnie obrażasz?  
Matthew wzrusza ramionami.  
– Po prostu myślę, że nie ma sensu się o to kłócić. Tylko się wzajemnie zirytujemy.  
Francja dopija swoje wino i wstaje.  
– Chodź, pokażę ci coś.

*

Kanada rozpoznaje to miejsce nawet w zgiełku obcej ziemi, przebudowy i wypitego wina: Place de la Concorde. Fontanny, egipski obelisk w miejscu gilotyny, ogromna połać bruku tak nagrzanego słońcem, że niemal parzy przez podeszwy butów. Widział go już kiedyś, nawet kilka razy. Nie rozumie…  
Francja przystaje, wspiera obie ręce na lasce.  
– W czasie rewolucji – mówi – każdy, kto wszedł na ten plac, wracał do domu w czerwonych trzewikach. Te kamienie wypiły tyle krwi, że prawie ożyły. Tylko stań spokojnie i posłuchaj.  
Kanada stoi spokojnie, ale słyszy tylko turkot przejeżdżających powozów. Widzi tylko Francję, wyprostowanego, eleganckiego, roziskrzonego. I odrobinę zniecierpliwionego.  
– Do licha, Matthieu, skup się na moment! Jeśli masz w sobie chociaż kroplę mojej krwi, musisz to wyczuć!  
Kanada przymyka oczy. Czuje ciepło bruku pod stopami. Wibrację od ulicy. Słyszy…  
Śmierć Ludwikowi! Śmierć Austriaczce! Śmierć Burbonom!  
Szepty, echa, sam nie wie. Bardziej czuje niż słyszy, tu była gilotyna, tam zajeżdżali skazańcy, a wszędzie tłum, tłum, motłoch tak wściekły, że od jego złości do dziś drżą kamienie..  
Śmierć Dantonowi! Śmierć Robespierre’om! Śmierć zakonnicom, kupcom, śmierć…  
Kanada wzdraga się, otwiera oczy i nie rozumie, zupełnie nie rozumie uśmiechu Francji, jasnego spojrzenia, dlaczego tamten wygląda tak szczęśliwie, jakby szedł polami w słoneczne popołudnie.  
– Nie słuchaj Anglii – mówi Francja. – Jesteśmy ludźmi, Matthieu. Tutaj jest nasza siła. Nie w błocie i nie w drzewkach.  
Matthew potrząsa głową. Szepty już znikły, jest szmer fontanny, turkot dorożek, nawoływania kwiaciarek. Ciepły bruk pod stopami, nic więcej.  
– Mówiłem ci już, że nie zamierzam się o to kłócić.  
Jeszcze przez kilka godzin myśli wyłącznie po angielsku.

*

Po powrocie do domu Kanada robi różne rzeczy. Rąbie drewno na opał, okopuje grządki w ogrodzie, naprawia dach w szopie, wymiata świeżą pajęczynę z kuchni, wystawia na próg miseczkę z mlekiem dla zabłąkanych oposów. Ściera z drzwi wypisaną kredą wiadomość: NIE BYŁO CIĘ, WIĘC PRZEKIMAŁEM BEZ PYTANIA. Pod okapem znajduje małe ziarenko złota, zawinięte w niezbyt czystą chustkę – ale i bez tego nie miałby Ameryce za złe, tak myśli. Na wszelki wypadek zmienia pościel.  
A potem, kiedy nie ma już zupełnie nic do zrobienia, kładzie się na trawie, twarzą w dół, i bardzo długo wdycha jej zapach. Kanada wie, że nie ma niewinnej ziemi, w każdą wsiąkała kiedyś krew, a jednak…  
Bruk jest jałowy, myśli Matthew. Nic na nim nie wyrośnie.


End file.
